Bleeding Out
by CloudXMK
Summary: What if 47 took a much more serious hit when he was protecting Katia? (Hitman 2015 movie)


**Hi guys. Sorry for not being on for quite sometime for two reasons. First, there was really bad Wi-Fi so I couldn't upload any stories. I also just started classes in university so I'm going to be very busy. This is a different trek that I'm going on here.**

 **Ever since I watched Hitman: Agent 47 (which I know a lot of people didn't like but I liked it), I couldn't stop thinking about the relationship between 47 and Katia as siblings. So I decided to write a short story about them. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 _*Thoughts*_

It had all happened so fast. All she could remember was running towards the landing pad and staring helplessly at the helicopter as it took off and flew away into the night sky and then suddenly hearing a loud bang reverberate through the air.

Next thing she knew, she saw 47 right in front of her and heard metal digging into his flesh. Still unable to comprehend what exactly happened, she saw the look of pain on his face and just as suddenly that look vanished only to be replaced with the familiar emotionless expression that he always had.

Realizing what 47 did, Katia felt rage well up inside her. Without a word, the two moved as one and shot the man, who tried to shoot Katia, dead. With him and everyone else on the roof dead, the two ran to the edge of the landing pad and could only watch as the helicopter fly off when it suddenly exploded.

Katia gasped when she saw the helicopter burst into flames unable to believe that the man she had tried so hard to find, the man who turned out to be her father, was dead. She knew he was going to die anyway but it didn't help seeing him being sent to a fiery demise.

Katia suspected that 47 may had a part in her father's demise and as she turned to face him, the gun held in her hand pointing at his face with a look of anger on her face ready to demand answers, she saw 47 slightly shift on his feet before his knees buckled dropping him to the ground on his side with a thud.

Her anger quickly evaporating, Katia ran to 47's side and tried to wake the nearly unconscious agent. "47! What's wrong? Wake up! We still need to get off the roof." she cried out. Placing her hand gently on 47's back, she felt something wet. She brought her hand up only to see a bright red liquid coating her entire hand.

Looking down to his back, she saw a growing patch of blood soaking his black suit darkening the suit. Fearing the worst, she turned him over slowly and opened his suit only to see bright red blood seeping out onto his crisp white dress shirt. To make matters worse, the patch of bright red blood on his shirt was quickly getting bigger.

 _"_ _Oh no. Please please be okay."_ Needing to get a closer look on his wound, she ripped his white dress shirt open. Katia's throat tightened and felt tears well up in her eyes once she saw the wound.

There was a nasty bullet wound on the right side of his torso with blood still pumping out of it. She could also hear the rasping wet sound coming out of his throat which just made her even more frightened. _"Judging from how he took the bullet, the bullet must have exited out of him. I need to get him out of here fast and get him to a hospital!"_

"47 WAKE UP! Don't make me slap you awake! Come on, I'll help you up." said Katia. Groaning, 47 blinked his eyes open slowly, his bright blue eyes now darkened with pain. Slowly, Katia helped him up and placed his arm over her shoulders and placed her other arm on his back.

The two slowly walked towards the elevator when suddenly Katia was hit with another one of her keen instincts. Sensing one lone man in the elevator, Katia quickly moved to the side and let 47 rest against the wall. "There's someone coming up. Just one guy. You should rest here while I go check." said Katia.

Just as she was about to leave, 47 grabbed her hand. Confused, Katia was about to protest when 47 brought his other gun into her hand. "You'll need it." he rasped out.

Nodding, Katia took the gun and stood in front of the elevator pointing the guns at the elevator. Hearing the elevator ring, she tensed as the elevator slowly opened its doors open to reveal a face that she had met for the past couple of days.

There before her was 47 or it would have been but he looked younger. _"He's a clone…"_ The agent simply stared at her before asking her where 47 is. "He's gone. And so will you." The agent took out his guns and was about to shoot Katia dead but she beat him to it.

Pulling the triggers, she put two bullets through the clone's head. He crumpled onto the ground dead, a pool of blood slowly forming under his head. With the deed now done, Katia placed both guns on the ground and dragged the body out of the elevator.

Grabbing the guns, she quickly made her way to 47. Reaching his side, she felt her fear spiking and dread creeping into her when she saw him with his eyes closed and barely breathing. He was also much more paler than before.

"47. Come on. We got to go." The agent didn't even respond to her calls. Cursing, she placed her fingers on his neck trying to find his pulse and cursed even louder when she found a very weak pulse. She quickly lifted him up, his arm over her shoulders and her arm on his back, and walked as fast as she could for the elevator.

She knew time was of the essence. As of right now, the building was quickly being swarmed with emergency services and the police. Once in the elevator, she pressed the ground floor button and turned her attention to 47 as the elevator went down.

"47 I'm taking you to a hospital. You really need medical attention." said Katia fearful and worried for the agent. She thought she heard 47 mutter out something that almost sounded like a protest which made her a bit frustrated. _"Trust this idiot to get himself badly hurt."_

Guilt flooded her when she called him an idiot. It was her fault in the first place that he was in the situation he was in now despite the fact that he could have just pulled her aside. If she had just focused and not left herself open, he wouldn't be bleeding out, his life slowly draining away. Turning to check on 47, she noticed his skin had turned a sickly pale color.

"Come on. Come on." The elevator gave a small ring indicating that they were now on the ground floor. Without a moment's hesitation, she quickly walked out with 47 at her side. Thankfully, most of the police and firefighters had gone upstairs leaving the lobby nearly deserted.

Noticing the ambulance outside, she quickly weighed her options. Bringing him to the ambulance could warrant attention from nearby police officers but with 47's current state, she knew that even if she found a car and drove to the nearest hospital, he wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital without any medical attention.

Sheer desperation and fear pushed her towards the ambulance knowing full well that if the paramedics recognized both of them, they weren't going to get out of this one alive. "Help! Somebody please help me!" she cried out.

Hearing her cries, the paramedics rushed to her side and helped her bring 47 to the ambulance where they started working on him immediately. Katia climbed into the ambulance just as the doors were shut closed and the ambulance drove out to the nearest hospital.

Sitting inside the ambulance, she answered question after question from the paramedics making up a story that 47 was her brother named Thomas, which he technically is, and how he got injured. Thankfully, they didn't recognize her and 47. She gave a huge sigh of relief knowing that 47 would get the medical attention he needed and that the cops won't be called.

But that relief turned to fear when she heard one of the paramedics call out that 47 had stopped breathing.

 **I was thinking of just writing this as a one-shot and I'm not too sure if I should continue it. What do you think? Should I continue? I would really appreciate your comments.**


End file.
